Foster Phamily
by 805headache
Summary: Teenage AU Phil, Dan, Shane, and Ryland have grown used to having a boys' house. Now, Lily is sent there, and the quintet are set to send her back. Friendship Phan; Friendship Shyland. Rated T for language, violence and underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This fic is written as a birthday present for my supah kawaii friend Nikki (** _ **idiot-inator)**_ **. Today is her big day! I've got a foot in the threshold when it comes to writing phanfiction. Of course, this is also a shyland work. I consider myself to be like Shane, and my fabulous boyfriend to be like Ryland. They are seriously our couple goals. As for phan, while I ship them, they hold the best friend goals between me and Nikki. The characters that are not YouTube celebrities are based off a 90s Nickelodeon show.**

PHIL'S POV

Here we are, farther than ever before. Me and my closest friends are underground, exploring the old bootlegging caves. This place used to be an old tavern when prohibition hit. Now most of these tunnels have crashed down. Ryland is our navigator. He makes a new map each time we go out, trying to help find our way around. We don't want to hit the same dead ends. I don't know where we'd go if we actually made it through here, though. We have no school, no parents; no plans. I'm the oldest, at fifteen. A cold chill runs up my bones as we pass through a new corridor. Insects and small animals crawl around at our feet. Shane is holding the torch, but he stops.

"Maybe we should go back." He bites his lip.

Ryland agrees instantly, but I shake my head. This is the farthest we've come. I don't see any trouble with trekking a little more. We haven't been gone long. I resume my role as leader, stopping short at a large gap in the rocks. I can't see the bottom, even with the light shining down. I kick a loose rock, and it finally crackles about a minute and a half later. Ryland lets out a low whistle, and I hold my breath. Gathering my wits, I nod to the others and I leap over. Shane and Ryland clasp hands, as they came here together and have been best friends since. Ryland is thirteen, and Shane is fourteen. They hop over as well. Then I notice our thirteen-year-old timekeeper is still on the other side. He's my best friend and I'm not letting him off that easy. Shane and Ryland grip the back of my shirt, so I can reach out and grab Dan. We pull him to the other side and continue our journey. We're able to maneuver through a few more pathways before Dan's watch goes off. It's been synced with the building's clock.

"We got fifteen minutes." He alerts us.

In fifteen minutes, we are expected to be out of our beds and washed for the day. The four of us share a room in this cramped place. Immediately, Ryland makes a mark on the wall, saying we've been here. He takes lead, driving us back the way we came. Shane is on his tail, and I make sure Dan is beside me. In no time, we successfully make it to the sewage ladder we had first scaled down. As we run through the back garden, the sprinkler system cuts on. We deftly remove our shirts and trousers, dodging any windows in case of prying eyes. Ryland almost attacks the greenhouse vines, using them and the grate to climb up the side of the house. We had left a book divider in the window, as we shimmy through the opening. As Dan climbs in behind me, I remove the partition. Shane and Ryland have already tied towels around their waists. Dan and I do the same, just as the watch beeps again.

OMNISCENT POV

Melanie, the house mother, walks in with her clipboard covering her eyes. "All decent?"

"We're fine." Phil assures her.

She lowers the board and purses her lips. "I see that. We'll be having the social in two hours. Now, why don't you boys get dressed and meet Kathy in the gym?"

The boys know it's not a question. Quickly, they do as asked. Entering the gym, the boys bear Pikachu, an eclipse, "I'll go home" and a pastel Britney. Dan and Phil take to the bikes, while Shane and Ryland jump onto the treadmills. Kathy, the gymnasium coach, smiles up at their tired forms.

"You boys ready for the new addition?"

"Sure." Ryland shrugs. "What's so big about another guy in the house?"

Kathy chortles. "Well, that she's a _girl_."

The boys stop all motions. Dan and Phil look clueless, staring at one another. Shane holds his hands in surrender as he glides off the treadmill. Ryland blinks slowly before speaking up.

"You're kidding. They're adding a _girl_ to an all-boys foster home?"

Kathy purses her lips. "Progress. I assumed you all knew."

Eventually, the boys get through their exercise regimen. They wash their faces and add deodorant before joining the adults in the living room. This foster home was converted from a two-story house. They notice the groundskeeper, Grandpa Joe, asleep on the couch. Michael, the cautious worrywart staff member, is fidgeting in the kitchen not too far off. Riley, the technician and plumber, is having another long-winded conversation with Phoctor, a staff member who was once like them but was never adopted. Dan and Phil have already donned their clip-on bow ties and shrugged on black jackets. Shane and Ryland, on the other hand, have only managed to switch their bottoms from sweatpants to jeans. Soon, the music begins to play in the backyard. Yet another social has started, but this will be the biggest one yet. The boys peer out the window to find Melanie's Russian parents Charnie and Bicha at the stage area. Dr. Jay, the adolescent psychologist, has a glass of wine in his hand, attempting to charm a few younger girls in the circle. Grandpa Joe wakes up and reluctantly joins the party, immediately snarking at Andrea – a notoriously rich alcoholic socialite. Tress is a complete workaholic, as she owns her own company. She walks by the window on her cell phone, deliberately ignoring her ex-husband Bell, who is the house father for the girls' home down the way. He has brought along two girls for the social. As if on cue, as the boys open the sliding glass door, soon-to-be sixteen-year-old Cat comes up to greet them.

"Hello, boys."

She gives them a genuine smile. Despite being adopted over seven times and continuously brought back for whatever reason, Cat has had an optimistic attitude. She remains polite with everyone, although there is one girl she lives with that really taxes her patience. The boys give her mumbled greetings in response, smiling as they walk away from her. She doesn't mind and walks away as well. Her roommate, sixteen-year-old Hazel is leaning against the fence, discreetly sipping something from a flask. The boys search the cozy backyard for somewhere to hide, when they literally run into a goat. The goat is a good-luck gift for the new addition. While Bicha explains this, he hands out four gold coins to the boys. They aren't worth much; maybe twenty U.S. dollars each, but it is more of sentiments. Phil and Ryland grab coffees from a nearby table as they follow Shane and Dan. They've found a pitched tent off to the side of the yard.

"Is she even coming here?" Shane finally breaks the silence.

Phil shrugs. "Maybe. She might come to her room first."

"This just feels like a commercial plot." Dan grumbles. "Look at Cat."

The boys do so. The girl has become the center of attention, singing for the gathered crowd. A band is now here, meaning a drummer and a guitarist. Cat is happily singing like it is a concert. While this particular song is usually very fast-paced, Cat sings it slower, as her own cover.

"One day, run away with me. I know it sounds crazy, don't you see what you do to me?"

As she sings, Hazel watches. She hasn't had too much to drink today. Even still, she doesn't like it when an assortment crowd's attention is on her rival. She waits for the next verse to jump in **along** **with some of her own version of lines**.

"I wanna be your lost girl, your last chance. A better reality!"

" **You know that I am your girl, in these pants. A bitter reality!"**

"One day, we can get away!"

" **I promise if you're with me,"**

"Say the word; I will find a way."

"I can be your lost girl, your last chance,"

" **Cause you know I'm your girl, in these pants,"**

"Yeah, everything that I planned. Ohh, somewhere in Neverland!"

A sudden shrill beeping separates the girls and interrupts the song. Accusatory glances are thrown around until all gazes set on Melanie. She is in shock and she whispers something inaudible to Kathy. She, on the other hand, is much more vocal.

"Stations, people! Time to get the new addition! Pups, climb in a car. Everyone else, if you're not coming, get this place cleaned up. Let's go, Mel. Breathe easy."

The boys crawl out of the tent and into Riley's station wagon. He and Bell take the front two seats. Hazel climbs in another car with Tress, Cat and the Russian parents. Grandpa Joe then climbs into the last car with Kathy, Michael and Melanie. The goat knocks into the sprinkler system, causing it to somewhat rain as the cars pull out.

"You sure this was a welcome party, and not a baby shower?" Dan questions, staring out the window.

Shane and Ryland suppress grins, while Phil just covers his eyes and shakes his head. "No, Dan, no. That one made me sick."

The boys remain clueless until nearly an hour later when they reach a hospital of sorts. It is a co-op institution for wild children. The boys communicate silently, with their eyes, wondering what sort of hole they're just dug into. They're told to wait in a blasé room while the adults need to fill out paperwork. Hazel and Cat, though, sit on a bench and wait for either Tress or Bell to take them back to their home. They don't actually have much interest in meeting the new girl since she won't be living with them.

"C'mon guys." Phil jumps to his feet after just ten minutes of waiting. "Let's go check this place out."

The others shrug and follow. There don't seem to be many red lights on what little cameras they spy. A lot of the connected hallways look basically the same. Ryland inwardly wonders if maybe they're just going around in circles. At the end of one long hallway, they come across a set of double doors. Again with the nonverbal communication, the quartet decides to open the doors. Inside, fifteen other teenagers are sprawled out. There are four boys sat in a circle on the floor playing cards. Three boys are competitively completing push-ups. Two girls and a boy are sat at a table, brushing and braiding each other's hair. Three other boys are sitting together but reading separately. Two boys who look younger than the others seem to be asleep together, on a shared beanbag. Phil, Shane, Ryland and Dan separate.

"Hey, guys." Phil greets the trio at the table. "I'm Phil."

The blonde girl with glitter in her hair smiles at him. She pops a bubble and waves her hairbrush. "I'm Louise. This is Marzia and Joey."

Marzia is brushing Joey's hair with an air of focus. Joey is braiding Louise's hair with a lopsided grin. Louise makes a move between Marzia, looking up to Phil.

"You can take a seat. I'll do your hair."

Phil self-consciously touches his emo fringe and backs away with a soft smile. "No thanks."

Louise nods and begins brushing Marzia's hair again. It seems as though they completely shut Phil out. He frowns and walks around again. Shane has sat on the floor aside the circle once a cheer has come from the group and cards are gathered toward the boy with wild green hair.

"Hey, what's up you guys?"

"Deal in?" The guy to his left inquires.

Shane shrugs. "What are we playing?"

"B.S."

Ryland awkwardly drops to the floor beside the guys exercising. They don't stop, but they take him in. The boy with the backwards pink hat seems to want to say something but he keeps his mouth shut. The blonde merely shrugs, while the guy with the pink tinted hair finally speaks.

"Are you new?"

"Visiting."

"I'm Rhinestone."

"Ryland."

As Shane plays cards and Ryland exercises, Dan has crawled upon the resting couple. He sits in the broken beanbag beside them, causing the younger one to stare openly at him.

"You're not from here." He whispers.

Dan shakes his head. The younger boy merely snuggles closer to either his best friend or his boyfriend, but he keeps a weary eye on Dan. Phil notices all his friends have got something to do, so he selects a book from the back table and settles in with the other teenagers. As he takes a seat next to a shaggy-haired male, said boy immediately latches onto him.

"Name's Peej."

"Phil."

"I take it you're not staying? The four of you?"

"You noticed us." It isn't a question. "We're bringing someone back to our foster home."

Peej nods. "Lily. She's the only one missing." He nods to the cuddling boys. "She's Troy's age. Eleven. Good luck."

"Luck? We do we need luck?"

Phil doesn't get his answer, because the doors open. An institution official, Dr. Hattie, walks in. She informs the residents of lunch, knowingly stopping the four that do not belong. It has been some time, and all the necessary paperwork has been completed. The girls have gone back home, and Dr. Hattie escorts the quartet from the former all-boys' home to meet with Melanie and the new resident.

"Phil, Shane, Ryland, Dan." Melanie greets the boys with a much calmer smile. "This is our new housemate, Lily."

The girl has long black hair and, sure enough, is younger than the rest of them. She is a preteen. The boys wave, offering up a varied welcome. She stares back emotionlessly. When Ryland takes a step toward her, she screams. Loud and clear. She darts behind Kathy, leaving everyone to acknowledge pity in each other's eyes.

 **Well, if you watched the movie in question, you can sort of follow along and have a sense of an idea of where this will lead. Care to take a guess on who the 'wild child institute kids' are? They are all YouTubers. For each correct guess, you win a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! That last chapter made up the first fifteen or so minutes of the movie. I like this. Writing a fiction based off a cartoon. The first chapter was dedicated to my friend Nikki, whose birthday was on the 18** **th** **. This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Dez (** _ **TicklishOstrich**_ **) whose birthday is on the 22** **nd** **. I met her recently on this site. My birthday is not for another half a year. For those of you who might be wondering. It is so cold up here; it's been sleeting for the past two days. So, I popped open an RC cola and I am off to writing another fabulous chapter.**

DAN'S POV

Four weeks. It has been four weeks since Lily has been a part of our household. Me and the guys haven't been able to go exploring, because the fucking grown-ups need us to help around the place. Lily screams at everything. She doesn't like to be touched. She doesn't like anyone to go near her. She hasn't said a word to any of us. If she's in the hall and you need to piss, you can either endure her screeching like a banshee, or go outside!

She'll take. She'll walk into the living room, take the remote from whoever has it, and sit down on the floor. But she won't stick to a channel. She just keeps flipping it and flipping it until we all leave the room. _Then_ it stops on a channel. She colors a lot and writes in a book, but she won't let anyone see what she's done. She was working on a puzzle the other day. I came down for some orange juice, and she just ruined the puzzle and ran away screaming. The adults. They tell us not to make her scream. Make her feel at home. She's been here a fucking month and she screams at everything!

OMNISCIENT POV

Ryland has fallen asleep while doing the dishes. Lily runs in screaming on her way to the backyard, and Ryland wakes up by shifting into the suds. Dan, Phil and Shane are in the living room, trying to hang out.

"I think she's broken!" Shane screams over the girl.

"What?" Phil questions, unable to hear his friends.

"Broken!" Shane and Dan scream.

Phil frowns. "She's not broken. Just… a little loud."

Ryland joins the gang, tossing Dan the television remote. He's found it an hour ago in the microwave. That's another thing. Lily likes to take things and hide them if she has no use for them, or if she doesn't know what something is. They turn up the television, catching the end of a news report which states that a group of juvenile delinquents have left their custody by stealing a bus. The boys hardly pay any attention to it, switching the channel to watch an anime. After a long day of chores around the house coupled with the screaming preteen, the boys are ready for bed at just nine o'clock.

Unfortunately, Lily begins screaming again at ten-thirty. The boys don't know much of her background, but the adults are extremely cautious over what they say and do around her. Of the boys, Shane and Phil are the only two who somewhat remember their biological family. Shane lived with his mom until he was taken away by the state when he was four. Phil's mom simply was not ready to be a mother, so he was given to his aunt. His aunt died when Phil was three, but the boy still has a music box from her. Quietly, he slips out of bed and digs in the closet he shares with Dan. He locates the music box, winds it up, and brings it into Lily's room. He stops at the foot of her bed, and she stares back at him. He sets the box on the chest by his feet, and she falls asleep.

While the house has a restful night, the following morning isn't much better than the rest of the month has been. Lily comes into the living room wearing Dan's horned hoodie and carrying Ryland's glittery microphone from under his bed. When Shane calls her out on it, she doesn't scream but rather smacks him in the head with it. Phil catches him from falling, only for him to get hit in the head as well. Phil drops Shane and swivels around to find Lily holding Phil's lion plushy. He's had the lion plushy since he came to this home. Instantly, he grabs for it and the two start a tug-of-war. While they argue over the plushy, Riley and Grandpa Joe busy themselves with working on the station wagon. It had broken down earlier in the week. Bell has an important meeting with the head of the homes, so he brings Hazel to the former boys' home.

"Why am I even bothering with this?" She questions him, expecting a real answer.

"Maybe you can balance the girls' side."

"Four boys and two girls? Yeah, right. _Totally_ balanced." She snarks. "Did you forget the part where New Kid is younger than the guys, and I'm older?"

"I'll be back by six tonight." He promises her.

Hazel rolls her eyes as she is dropped off. She walks into the house, dropping her bag on the duffel bags by the kitchen as she makes a beeline for the television. Grateful not to find Lily anywhere in sight, she turns on the TV to watch _Sherlock Holmes_. Meanwhile, Shane and Ryland notice the station wagon in the driveway, not locked up in the garage. They've come up with a brilliant idea, each taking a duffel from the kitchen. Shane stocks up on food, and Ryland grabs some necessities. Dan sighs, tagging along with Ryland to gather some clothes. The boys sneak outside and drop the bags in the trunk. Riley has gone to the basement, and Grandpa Joe has fallen asleep. They find Phil and Lily still arguing over the plushy when Shane steps in to gather both of their attention.

"You don't like it here, do you?"

Lily stares back. Phil has his lion as he finally takes in the others, and he rounds back to Shane. He lifts an eyebrow in silent question. Lily mimics him. Shane shrugs.

"You're almost sixteen, Phil. You can drive."

"Where to?"

"Home?" Lily asks in a ghost of a whisper.

Shane nods, jangling the keys. "We're all packed. Station wagon's ready. It's an hour drive."

Phil smirks and Lily smiles. Phil grabs the keys, and the kids head out to the station wagon. There is a small little boat tied to the top, and Dan is unable to free it. He looks up questioningly, but Phil shows the keys. Dan slides into the passenger seat. Shane, Ryland and Lily sit in back and they are on the road.

"Which way, Ry?"

"Uh… we passed a playground first."

Shane sighs. "How mundane can you get?"

Ryland smacks his arm. "Well, _excuse_ you. I don't get out much."

While the boys bicker, Hazel is back at the house. She's looked around for her bag during a commercial. The search has led her back to the kitchen, to the cracked open front door… and the missing car. She hastily writes a note and tapes it to the door as she leaves the home with the key to Kathy's motorbike. She slams the door shut, however, and the note fails the stickiness test. She climbs on the bike and dons the helmet before peeling out of the drive. Back with the station wagon, their squabbling causes Phil to run a stop sign and cause a crash after narrowly missing another vehicle. When he looks back to the road, they are on the sidewalk. The teens scream as a shopping buggy is hit. An elderly woman is pulled out of the way as the teenagers unwittingly cause yet another crash – this time with a jeep. After turning down an alley and hitting numerous garbage bins, Phil screeches the car to a halt and glares at the others.

"Is there _any_ way we're going the _right_ way?"

"Well, not now." Ryland comments offhandedly. "We're in an alley."

"Not helping." Shane rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, Lily stirs from her position. She unbuckles herself and attempts to open the door. Since the car is in ignition, the doors are locked. As such, she makes a move toward the front. Before any questions are asked, Lily throws up – all over the front of Dan's shirt.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me!?"

"Dan…" Phil warns his friend. "Calm down."

"I will not calm the hell down! I have baby barf on me!"

"Let's go!"

Shane shakes Phil's seat, shocking the older boy into flooring the car. Swerving out of the alley, they narrowly miss a truck broken down on the side of the road. However, they also slam into a cart of wine glasses, products the truck had been delivering. Finally, the station wagon comes across a park.

"Then a bridge!"

Ryland calls out as the teenagers circle around a large tunnel slide and a see-saw. Phil turns on an overpass that's still under construction. They make a dangerous U-turn, just barely missing a mattress truck from a loading dock. Meanwhile, back at the home, Riley walks into the main room. He's talking on the phone with Melanie, who is out on a spa day. Grandpa Joe is asleep by the door. When Riley notices his car is misplaced, he wakes up the guard.

"Where are the kids?"

"How should I know? I'm not their keeper."

"You're the _guard_! It's basically the same thing!"

"Well, come on. Call Melanie."

"Are you nuts!? We need to find… my car. The kids stole my car."

Riley moves to borrow Kathy's bike, only for both to be suspicious to find it also missing. Grandpa Joe lets it slip that the kids are missing. She calls up Melanie and the cops. Back on the road, an impatient family sedan cuts Phil off at a corner. He crashes through a guard rail, and the teenagers plunge into the forest down below. Unable to avoid it, Phil slams the car into a fallen tree. The back windows crack and the air bags explode in Dan's and Phil's faces. Shane wobbles as he's the first person to step out.

"I don't know if I should throw up or fucking throw down…"

He trips over his feet, allowing Lily and Ryland to find a way out as well. Ryland's shoulder is cut, though it's nowhere near life-threatening. Once Shane regains his balance, he helps wrench open Phil's door, allowing the two boys in the cab to crawl onto the forest floor. Dan has a cut along the side of his face. Disoriented, Ryland manages to locate the duffel bag with the first aid kit inside. Phil steps in to nurse the two boys, and Ryland grabs a clean shirt to replace Dan's with baby barf.

 **I know this was shorter. I've started procrastinating now that I have an actual life outside of the internet – no offense! I love you guys! Favorite, follow, reread and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all. I meant to finish this chapter sooner, but life demands priorities. My bedroom is remodeled; midterms are in; my hours are set at work; I've got a clean bill of health. I'm struggling to have my fabulous boyfriend create an account here, but he's not very tech-savvy. He doesn't even like to be photographed.** **My spring break is coming up next week, but I am finished with midterms, so no more school days this week. I don't know about anyone's birthdays coming up this month, but if it's yours, let me know and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

SHANE'S POV

Leaning against a tree, I can finally catch up with myself. My best friend Ry's got something wrong with his shoulder. Dan's bleeding from his face. The new girl looks torn between upchucking and shitting herself. Phil looks like he's choking down an explosion. This is all my damn fault. I fucked up and now we're stranded with no transportation. We have a boat. How the hell are we going to get home in a boat? Riley is going to _fucking_ kill us. Not only did we steal his car and leave the place, but we totaled the car. And now his tax deductions are lost in the fucking woods on the outskirts of the fucking town. Damn.

"Where are we?" Ryland asks me, rubbing his shoulder as he walks over.

I shrug. "Lost."

We look over to canvas the area again. Phil is working on dressing Dan's wound, but it's easy to see his hands are shaking. Dan isn't even looking at him. And Lily… Lily just puked.

OMNISCIENT POV

Back at the house news vans are crowding the area. Neighbors from all around have come out on their lawns to watch the scene unfold. Inside, police officers are scattered. They're taking pictures and marking with tape, attempting to find any clues as to where the kids were headed. Melanie and Grandpa Joe are arguing in the mess hall, while the police chief questions Riley in the chaotic den.

"Did any of the boys have any enemies?"

"They're thirteen, fourteen and fif-" He stops himself. "No, no enemies. They rarely go out."

"And school?"

"Tutors come here." Riley shakes his head. "Kathy's idea."

"Uh-huh. Any underworld or mob connections?"

"No! Haven't you been listening? They don't leave the house!"

In the woods, Shane and Ryland are attempting to discover just how lost they are. Lily has changed into another shirt. Phil is putting away the kit when a frog jumps on Dan's head. Terrified, he runs around trying to knock it off – only to collapse in a pile of leaves. Phil doesn't notice until he's already dusting himself off and the frog has leaped away.

"Alright, guys. We need to stop playing around and find away out of here. We still need to take Lily back to her place."

"We don't even know where we are." Ryland shakes his head.

Phil bites his lip and then reaches into a backpack. He pulls out a compass on a chain. "It's okay. I'm responsible. You can thank me later. Now, let's grab that boat."

"Why?" Dan groans.

"We can throw our stuff in it and carry it to water. If we can find a river, we can find a way out of here."

"I hope you're right."

Back on the road, Hazel is watching the trees blur together as she zooms by on the hot bike. A couple cops have passed, each time making her a little uneasy. As she rounds a sharp corner, she comes across a crash scene. Unable to stop in time, she veers to the right, and clatters into a ravine. Hitting a tree along the side of the bike, she is thrown off and dislocated her shoulder on a rock. She quietly sits up and tests to determine whether she has a concussion. When she checks out from her self-diagnosis, she crafts a makeshift sling out of some reeds and Elephant Ears.

When the house residents finally emerge, they are hounded by the media. They've got some crazy theories. Channel three believes Riley personally shipped the teenagers to Tokyo in a wooden box. Channel eleven is relying on old patterns, thinking a dingo got loose in the house and ate the children. All reporters scatter when a private helicopter makes a pit stop at the house. Celebrity gossip reporter Kim Terry runs directly to Melanie, sticking a microphone in her face after checking that he looks good on the camera.

"Tell us how it feels to know you may never see those children again."

She gasps and Kathy steps in, slapping the offending object. "Can't you pit bulls show any kind of compassion!?"

"So sorry, forgive me." He returns to Melanie's side. " _Please_ , tell us how it feels to know you may never see those children again."

Kathy is steamed and reaches out to pummel the reporter. Riley and Grandpa Joe are quick on the uptake, as they react by holding her back. They struggle, though, as Kathy is ready to tear him a new one for harassing Melanie. Tress and Bell drive to the house, ready to pick up Hazel. When they are instantly crowded, they aren't positive what to think. Kim Terry shoves a microphone in Bell's face, giving him the necessary intel.

"How does it feel knowing your sister home lost your little girl?"

"They what!?" Bell demands angrily, scanning the crowd.

He locks eyes with Riley, who looks ever guilty. His eyes flash red and he breaks through the crowd to attack the other man. Out of one restraint, Kathy moves in to fight with Terry, but the crowd pushes her back with questions. Kathy finally relents and helps Tress pry Bell away from Riley. Kim Terry takes to the worldwide screen again with snapshots of all the missing children. With an obnoxious grin on his face, he addresses his audience, showing off one picture at a time and then dropping them.

"That's fifteen-year-old Jill, fourteen-year-old Blaine, thirteen-year-olds Gran and Ronald, and eleven-year-old Lucy. And sixteen-year-old Mabel from the sister home. All vanished without a trace. I'm Kim Terry, and I'll be back with more big action news."

Michael suddenly runs by as Kim's camera shuts off. He runs toward the police with an update. "Mr. Swenson on Center saw Kathy's bike blazing through his garden and head North on I-99!"

From this information, everyone quits their petty bickering. The news vans are pulling out, and Kim Terry is in the sky. Meanwhile, the teenagers are doing heavy lifting. They had to drop some clothes to make to boat weigh lighter. Dan and Phil have the back end, and Shane and Ryland tug on the front – while Lily straggles between them. They work in silence as they make their way up a hill, due to Phil's compass. Dan's stomach growls loud enough for the others to hear and grow hungry. They find a lake, but it's down in the trenches. Instantly, Dan forgets about being hungry. He can only imagine how doomed they are, slowly delving into an existential crisis. On interstate 99, the police, media and house members have come to the crash site from earlier. There is an additional crash site bordering it, and the police are investigating. The chief collects a cracked cell phone. After placing it in a baggie, she walks over to Melanie.

"Miss, I know this is hard for you. But, can you identify this phone?"

She gasps instantaneously. "Dan's…"

Back in the woods, the teenagers have retreated to their crash site. Dan has had a crisis the entire way back and is now leaning against the car, half sobbing. Shane is upset and growing angry.

"Look at that! Dan's having a crisis and Ryland's hurt! This is all Lily's fault!"

"No way." Phil counters, also upset. "This never would've happened if you didn't suggest taking her back in the first place!"

"It's not our fault!" Ryland steps in for Shane. "You should've done something about her a long time ago!"

"She's a _person_." Phil stresses. "I couldn't just _do_ something about her!"

Lily hiccups by means of carrying the conversation along, as she sits down in the boat. Shane, still on edge, glares at her.

"Those hiccups are _really_ starting to bug me."

"Face it, Phil." Ryland rounds. "Having her along just isn't what you expected."

As they've been arguing, Dan has dried his tears. He'd thought the air smelled different and had looked around some trees to explore. Sure enough, there is some steady chimney smoke coming at them from a distance.

"Hey! You guys!" When everyone quiets down and looks over, he points it out. "It's got to be a station or someone's house."

Phil grins. "That's perfect. C'mon, you guys. With Dan smelling the smoke and my compass, we'll get there easy."

Making sure they've got two bags of clothes, a bag of food and the bag with the first aid kit inside, Phil instructs the others to climb into the boat. He angles it a certain way and then climbs in after shove-off. The teenagers ride down a bumpy hill, inside the boat. They collectively lean from side to side to avoid hitting any trees or jutted rocks. They manage to bounce into the lake like a skipping stone. As the teens drift in the lake – a far cry from their muddled morning – the adults are on the chase. Michael and Phoctor have gone into the woods. They've found tire tracks matching Riley's car, and they've returned to alert the others. Kathy grabs a police bull horn and decides to take charge.

"Alright! The pups are in the woods! Some o' you cops, follow them tracks. Some o' you others, head to the rangers' station and start your search from there. House, you all split. Now, c'mon! Hut, hut, hut!"

Back in the lake, when the boat suddenly hits a jutted rock, the teenagers nearly capsize. Shane and Ryland straighten each other. Lily and Dan drop off the side of the boat, and Phil's instincts cause him to grab the girl. He pulls Lily back into the boat, while Ryland grabs a leaning branch to halt the boat. Dan cries out for help, and Shane takes Ryland's place, so the older teen can stretch out and grab Dan's hand. They collapse in the boat just as Shane's strength gives way. After catching his breath, Dan sighs at the raven-haired teen coddling the tween.

"Phil, why didn't, you help me?"

Guilt can be read in Phil's eyes. "I'm sorry, Dan. But, but Lily _needed_ me."

Ryland cuts their ranting short, as he notices what is coming up next. "Guys, don't look now. But I think that's a waterfall."

Phil's eyes widen. "Unless one of you secretly has wings, we'll never survive the fall." He glances around and spies a rough patch of land nearby. "Okay, guys. We can do this if we work together. Shane, throw our bags over there. Ryland, grab the first branch you can find."

The boys do as told, frightful of the possibility of impending doom. Once Ryland has secured a branch and Shane has thrown over the bags, Phil lets out a low breath.

"Okay, Shane. You need to balance in the boat and then jump to that large stone over there."

"No way. I can't do that."

"Shane. You need to try." Phil demands in his authoritative tone.

Shane looks between Phil, the stone and Ryland. Hesitantly, he collects himself. He touches Ryland's shoulder to gather confidence, and he leaps. He then lets out an excited shout, seeing as he made it across with no injuries. On the boat, Phil moves over to Dan.

"Hey, stay with me. It's your turn."

"Turn for what?"

"You need to jump, Dan."

"No, no. I can't, Philly." He whines. "I can't make a jump."

"Daniel." Phil carefully props Dan to his feet. "You are going to jump. Shane is on the other side and he will make sure you stay on that rock. Do you understand?"

Sighing, he nods. Phil pats Dan's back, and the younger boy makes the jump. He wobbles a bit, but Shane pulls him over. Up next is Lily. The boat jars as Ryland's grip is wearing thin.

"Are you ready, Lily?"

She lets out a shaky breath and nods.

"Guys?" Phil calls out. "Be ready to catch Lily."

She makes the leap and lands it without help from the boys. Phil stands then. He makes the jump quick and swift. Ryland is the only one left in the boat, and the current is picking up.

"Alright, guys, we need a chain. Dan, hold my waist. Lily and Shane, hold Dan's. I'm going to lean in for Ryland. Ryland, once I grab you, you need to let go of the branch and grab me. The boat's going to drive over the falls. Okay?"

When everyone confirms the plan, they form the chain on the rock. Phil steps to the brink and leans as far out as possible without taking his feet off the ledge. With a bit of straining, Phil wraps his arms around Ryland's shoulders. Ryland tentatively lets go of the branch. The boat snaps into speed, barreling toward the fall. He retracts his arms around Phil's shoulders, and the boys are pulled back to the rock. Each of the boys grabs a bag as they silently trek back into the woods. They're following Phil, who has the compass. Unable to smell any more smoke, Dan breaks the silence.

"D'ya think we're still going to find that house?"

Phil smiles nervously. "Sure. So long as I've got the compass, we won't get lost."

An hour of walking passes by, and Phil is still struggling with the compass. He can't voice this, and he keeps leading his friends. However, Ryland figures it out. He discovers the fresh tracks in the mud, and he irritably voices his opinion.

"We've been going in circles."

"Well, it was working before."

Shane scoffs. "Do you even know how to read that thing, Phil?"

While the others break off into a large argument again, Lily stays quiet and Dan covers his ears. He walks away from the others, inwardly fighting off another crisis. As he isn't paying too much attention, he opens his eyes to find an abandoned, yet crashed, bus. On the side, he reads _Sucnom Ricyek Asylum_.

"You guys… you guys!"

The squabbling ends promptly as the others crowd around to see. Before anyone can ask a question, the side door opens. Three curious heads pop out of the darkness. One is wearing a crumpled top hat, another is wearing a nightcap, and the last has on bright blue face paint between his mouth and eyes. The roof of the bus pops up as well, revealing three more. One has on a neon orange fedora. There is a woman holding a broken umbrella, and a teenager wearing white pants. The adults are all in torn rags. As the teens back away, another man – this one with crazily dyed blue hair – jumps up from the roof. Phil and the gang run back to their bags, but the bus's inhabitants quickly surround them.

 **This is where I shall leave you… and ponder about life… byes!**


End file.
